Forum:Rogue Amador
Appearance Rogue has long straight silky light brown hair that goes past her shoulders and bangs. She has a creamy sort of pale skin and has beautiful amber colored eyes. She is said to look just like her mother, who was a model. Many people find her extremely attractive, which she hates. She wishes she took after her father, who she really looked up to. She always seems to have pencil smudge marks on her hands for drawing alchemy so much. She is 5'11 in height. History Rogue was a daughter of Analia and Daron Amador on April 19. Her parents were a very rich and wealthy family. Rogue's mother, Analia, was a model while her father, Daron, was an alchemist who owned a small alchemy shop. Rogue always liked to watch her father work at home, and was always highly interested in alchemy. After Rogue got a bit older at the age of eight, he began to teach her alchemy. Analia, disapproved of Rogue doing alchemy and wanted Rogue to follow in her footsteps to become a model. Analia persuaded Daron to take a break on teaching Rogue alchemy and see if she liked modeling. Daron finally agreed, though he didn't want Rogue to turn out like that. Of course, Rogue absolutely hated modeling, and immediately wanted to go back to doing alchemy. Analia tried to convince Rogue to keep trying for a little longer, but Rogue told Analia she hated modeling and all she wanted was to go back to alchemy. Seeing Rogue's face, Analia agreed to let Rogue continue alchemy with her father. Rogue and Daron spent some nights-since Daron worked a lot-practicing alchemy. In their free time, Daron even taught her how to shoot a gun properly (he learned how to shoot one when he was little). Daron always encouraged Rogue and said she was a perfectionist at alchemy (even though she messed up a lot). When Rogue messed up, Daron would tell her she was still learning, and people make mistakes a lot. Rogue's life was happy, and she enjoyed everything she did. But that was until her father had to leave one night. He didn't tell his wife or Rogue where he was going, which scared the crap out of Analia. Rogue had to assure that Daron was just going out on some business, but Analia wouldn't believe her. That night was the last time Rogue or anyone saw Daron. Analia and Rogue searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. That night, Rogue couldn't sleep. Her mind was driven with worry for her lost father. Rogue just had a horrible feeling he had been murdered. But who would want to murder him? Rogue walked out of her room, struck with worry. She paced down the hall, thinking what she already knew. Analia would just get in the way of her trying to find Daron, so she decided to run away from home. Before she left she found a pistol her dad had left the night he disappeared. She placed it in her bag along with some charcoal, a sketch book, and other supplies and money. The night she ran away from home, her life changed forever. She is still searching for her father, and will do anything to find him. Personality Rogue is very free-willing and is very, very intelligent. She knows many things people don't know, and probably never will. She can be mean, being short tempered. Though she can be very rude, horrible, and mean, she can be the nicest loving person ever. But... That happens only rarely, she's pretty mean. :) Besides alchemy, she draws pretty good. WHAT PERFECT SYMMETRY!!!! Wait, no... 22:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- So, why did her father know how to shoot if he was just a simple alchemist with a small shop, why was he murdered and how did Rogue join the military? Also, I need to know what rank you want her to be or it'll be the standard major, an alchemist like Edward that doesn't care about what the State does When you close your eyes and look at the World, what do you see? 22:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC)